Air conditioning and other refrigeration systems require an initial refrigerant fluid charge and may also require occasional replenishment or replacement of this fluid. To either initially charge or refill the system in the field requires special equipment and techniques and heretofore it has been difficult to accomplish in a relatively short time and with good control against overfilling.